Duran Duran fansites
Fan-built websites for Duran Duran. Something missing? Something out of date? Edit this page and fix it! A * Amanda's Duran Duran Picture Page * Astronaut.it (in Italian and English) B * The Bass God (JT webzine) * Bassically John Taylor (formerly UK John Taylor Zone/One Day At A Time) * Beyond Thunder - Andy Taylor * Blue Silver Dutch Duran Duran Site * Broken Window's Duran Site * Burning The Ground: Forum/Fansite C * Calling Planet Earth * Careless Memories * CelebrityBlog -- Duran Duran * Cherry Ice Cream Smile * CollezioneDuran * The Covers Project: Duran Duran D * DD Live History * The Devils Made Me Do It! * Discover Duran Duran * Duran Duran .co.nr video, images, news * Duran Duran Always (Argentina) * Duran Duran Broadband * Duran Duran Chile (in Spanish) * Duran Duran Contest Site * DuranDuran.de (Germany) * Duran Duran Fan Page * Duran Duran Fans.com * The Duran Duran Gallery * Duran Duran Goes Black and White * Duran Duran: the Greek fan-site * Duran Duran: History In The Making (last updated 1999) * Duran Duran Italia * Duran Duran Italy * Duran Duran Italian Convention * Duran Duran Live * Duran.Duran.name * Duran Duran Reading Room * Duran Duran: Reflex Videography * Duran Duran Russia * Duranduran.sk (Slovak) * Duranduran.strefa.pl (Poland) * Duran Duran Tabs * Duran Duran To Death (last updated May 2002)] * Duran Duran Toon of the Week * Duran Duran Wikiverse * The Duran Diva * Duran Forever (in Czech; formerly duranduran.webz.cz) * Duran.it (In Italian and English) * Duran Sites Gospels (formerly K&K's Duran Page) * Duran Unlimited * Duranasty * Duranie Connections (aka Ibismay.com) * DuraniumFromVienna * Duranmania (Argentina) * Duranorama * The Dutch Go Duran International Fanzine E * Electric Theatre F * Fallen Angels (Japanese news/fan site) * Fan History * Faster Than Live * Fields of Eden G * Glamour Tiger Baby Junkie! (Simon and Nick) I * I Dream In Pictures * I Miss The 80s.com - Duran Duran K * Khanada.net * Klaus' Duran Duran Site L * The Lava Room * A Little Megalomania * Lizard King's Duran Duran Site (one of the longest-running DD fansites) * The Lovely Blue Planet of There M * Matt's Duran Duran page * Musicfolio.com - Duran Duran N * New Wave Photos (black and white photos from 1981) * Nite Romantics * Nite Version Trading * Norwegian Duran Duran Site * Nuno's Home Page O * Ordinary World Latin american fan site * The Ordinary World of Planet Earth P * Palace of Sir Rhodes * PopTrash * Pop Trash - German Fan Site * Princess Starr's Duran Duran Homepage * Private Collection/Whispering Darkness * prototypes. - the duran duran fanlisting R * Ramona's JT Page * Roger's Photo Album * Room 7609 (an updated version of the old blackrose site, by a new owner) * The rumrunner5's Duran Duran Site * Red Carpet Massacre .co.nr S * Secret Oktober Convention (Europe) * Serious: Durancollection.com * The Shrine (Simon Le Bon) * Simonlove (a Simon news blog) * The Strangest Notion * Such A Wonderful Person (Nick Rhodes) * Surreal Addiction * Symone's Duran Duran Pages * Syn Babe * SEKRET OKTOBER DURANEROTICA T * Temple of St. Nick * TigerBeat - John Taylor * Tigger Taylor - John Taylor * Tom McClintock's Duran Page * Too Much Information U * UK John Taylor & Terroristen Zone V * Venice Drowning (Simon Le Bon) * Viewpoint Duran Duran * Viewpoint Duran Duran: Tour History Y * Yin Yang's many Duran-related sites Miscellany * Sex, Rhymes and Videotape (an academic essay on Duran videos) * I Am The Eye, You Are My Victim (a thesis on pornography in Duran videos) Duran CobWebsites These are wonderful Duran sites that are either no longer online or are no longer maintained regularly: * Atomic Press (JT fanzine) * The Bassics (JT fanzine) * Dr. Duran Duran (one of the first Duran sites on the web) * Duranlist.com (community site) * DD 'Gossip' FAQ (now included, with permission, in the DD Timeline FAQ) * Duran Duran Networks (a mega-useful central links catalog) * Duran Duran Rare CD Guide (track-by-track reviews of Duran bootlegs) * Duran Duran Yearbook * Electric Theatre -- by Dr. Revlushn * Hallucinating Duran Duran * The ICON (still up but long out of date) * MindDilation (great inside news source and links catalog) * Plastic Girl (UK fanzine; sorely missed!) * Playing With Duranium * Smack Hits (lewd, rude, crude, and socially unacceptable) * Room 7609 at Blackrose (no longer online) Category:Websites